The safest place
by wishfulthinkingisme
Summary: Garcia has a bad dream and turns to Reid for comfort.  Morgan doesn't like it but do they really care?  On going project and first Criminal Minds fic. Rating may change later on!


The Safest Place

Reid was shocked to see Garcia stood on his doorstep. It was nearly 4 in the morning and he could tell she had been crying. "Garcia, what's wrong? Is Morgan OK?" He asked as he stepped aside so that she could come in. He swiftly shut the door and ran to the couch to remove the stack of books and files so that she could sit down. As he ushered her towards the couch she began to talk.

"I'm sorry Spence. I didn't mean to come barging in here at stupid o'clock. I just didn't know what else to do. I mean usually I'd go see my chocolate god of thunder and he would wrap me in his arms and tell me everything would be OK but I'm not speaking to him so I can't. I couldn't go to JJ's because she has Henry and Emily doesn't understand why I'm so mad at Morgan. Hotch and Rossi are good guys but they wouldn't let me rock up this late even if I wanted to. So it looks like you drew the short straw my little love bug." She smiles weakly at him through her tears and tugged gently on the edge of his robe. "Did I wake you Sugar?"

"Oh no. I was just relaxing while doing some research. You didn't answer my question though Garcia. Why exactly are you here? Not that I mind at all. You are more than welcome here it's just an odd time for a social call." Reid perched next to Garcia and watched her expectantly. He felt oddly comfortable with her being there and that made his a little nervous. He doesn't like people invading his space usually but it felt almost right that she was there.

"I had a bad dream. I know that makes me sound like a total baby Spence but it happens a lot since Battle, you know? Well usually I go round and visit Morgan and he puts his arms around me and I feel safe again or I'll call him and he'll talk to me until I fall asleep but I'm not speaking to him right now so it feels wrong going to him now. So I was kind of hoping that maybe you'd let me just sit here with you for a while until I feel better. Is that OK Sweet Pea?" She looked at him from under her lashes and felt anxious. She was praying he wouldn't turn her away. She knew she was asking a lot of the young Doctor but she didn't know where else to go.

"Of course it is Garcia. Would you like something to drink? I know that I shouldn't be offering you caffeinated drinks since you're having trouble sleeping and caffeine..." He stopped mid speech when he heard Garcia giggle. "I'm sorry." He mumbled blushing slightly.

"Don't be sorry Spence. It's very cute and I'm OK for now. I feel a little better already. Can I just sit with you while you read please? I find the quiet soothing." She leaned back on the couch and watched him as he picked up a stack of folders and put them on the other end of the large couch. He flipped one open and sat back. Their shoulders touched and she leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly. "You are so easy to relax around." She let her eyes close and breathed in his scent. He smelt like paper, leather, coffee and something else. Something that was uniquely him and she liked it a lot.

"I'm glad I can help you, Garcia. I like having someone here who will just sit with me." He smiled as he spoke and crossed his leg to lean the folder on it. He stiffened slightly when Garcia lifted his arm and snuggled up against him with his arm draped over her shoulder and his hand resting on her hip. After a few minutes he settled again and let himself enjoy the feeling of not being alone. It felt good to have her warmth tucked in next to him and, more importantly, it felt right.

He finished reading the first folder but didn't bother replacing it once he was done. Instead he just sat and listened to Garcia's breathing as she slept peacefully. He felt a sudden urge to protect her and make her happy. He didn't understand it. They had been friends for a long time and he'd never felt this strongly before. It was probably just having her so close he thought to himself.

"Garcia." He whispered about an hour later. When she didn't wake he gently brushed the hair back off her face and spoke a little louder. "Garcia, Honey, you need to move before you hurt yourself." He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Come on Honey, go get into my bed. You'll be more comfortable there."

"Reid, did you just call me Honey?" She mumbled as she opened one eye. She smiled as she saw him blushing. "And are you trying to take advantage and get me into bed?" This time she laughed as he turned scarlet.

"I didn't mean to imply... I mean I would never... Not that you aren't attractive because you are but I wouldn't take advantage." He stumbled over his words and turned an even darker shade of red when Garcia stretched up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He offered her his hands and he helped her to stand. "Go get into bed for a few hours and then we can swing by your place so you can change before you give me a lift to work Garcia." He sounds more confident than he was. He couldn't understand why he was suddenly so nervous around her.

"Will you come to bed with me Spence, just to hold me please? I know I'm asking a lot but I really don't want to be alone and I'll understand if you say no but I just want someone to protect me." She giggled even as she said it but Reid surprised her by keeping hold of her hand and leading her to his bedroom.

The room wasn't what she would have ever expected. It was decorated in warm browns and beiges with fitted wardrobes and an absolutely massive 4 post bed complete with canopy. There wasn't a book or folder in sight. She grinned as she took it all in before climbing onto the bed. She literally had to climb because it came up to her waist. She sighed as she threw herself onto Reid's bed. "Not the most sexy moves but we aren't all blessed with long legs like yours." She laughed as she got under the covers.

"You are always sexy Garcia." He said and then blushed again when he realized he had said it out loud. What had come over him tonight? She was vulnerable and just looking for some comfort he reminded himself as he settled next to her on the bed.

"Why thank you my white knight." She laughed as she curled up next to him with her head resting on his chest. "Who knew you would be such a charmer? I'm liking it though." She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and she was surprised by the desire the crashed through her body. She never felt like that in Morgan's arms. Maybe I'm just tired she thought as she closed her eyes.

Garcia woke the next morning to the most wonderful smells filling the air. She could smell bacon, French toast and fresh coffee. It was only then that she realized she was alone in Spencer Reid's bed and she was disappointed by that fact. She wanted to still be curled up in his arms. She blushed at that thought before running her fingers through her hair and diving out of bed. She headed for the kitchen and was delighted to see that Spencer stood at the cooker wearing a brown pair of slacks and nothing else. Even his feet were bare. She stood for a few seconds and drank in the sight of him. This didn't feel like the same man who walks around the office spouting facts and figures. His hair was still wet from his shower and her hands itched to run through it. Stop it, she chastised herself before making her presence known. "Good morning my cute little bed buddy."

"Morning Garcia. There is a cup of coffee for you there and breakfast will be about 5 minutes and then we can make a move to yours so you can shower and change before work." He shot over his shoulder as he concentrated on cooking.

"You may wish to schedule some time to finish getting dressed Spence." She laughed as she picked up her cup and took a sip of the most amazing coffee she'd ever tasted. "Oh my God, I think I'm in love. This coffee is even better than the one from the shop by work."

"I'm glad you like it. I can go get dressed if I'm offending you Garcia. I guess I just didn't think." He put down his fork and went to head towards the bedroom. Garcia put a hand out to stop him and it landed flat against his chest. He wasn't as well built as Morgan but he hid a lot under those clothes of his she thought. His chest was muscular and sculptured and not scrawny like she'd thought it would be. He even had a faint six pack. She knew he had been going the gym after everything that had been going on recently but seeing the physical change was still shocking. He was making sure he could protect himself in future but she couldn't help but appreciate the visual benefits.

"No. I'm liking the eye candy Sugar. It's not often I get breakfast cooked for me by a Geek God." She laughed and even Reid grinned as he turned back to the cooker. He had seen the appreciation for his body in her eyes and he had enjoyed it. He plated up their breakfast and they ate in comfortable silence.

"So when are you going to put Morgan out of his misery? He didn't mean to scare you so badly in New York." Reid spoke between sips of his coffee. He wasn't sure if he was over stepping the boundaries but he felt sorry for his friend.

"I don't know Sweet Cheeks. I'm kind of glad I'm not speaking to him because I enjoyed being here last night." She blushed ever so slightly as she spoke and Reid gave her a cute smirk to say that he had noticed but wouldn't ask why she was blushing.

"You're welcome here anytime Penelope, day or night. Whether you're talking to Morgan or not." He said and laughed as her mouth fell open when he used her first name. "Well, when I'm sharing breakfast with a beautiful woman after sharing my bed with her I don't feel right calling her by her surname." He explained as he stood and headed back into his room. He grinned as Garcia nearly choked on a mouthful of coffee He didn't know what had gotten in to him but he enjoyed flirting with her.

When they pulled up at work about 2 hours later Morgan was just getting out of his truck. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Reid get out of Garcia's car but when she shouted a good morning to him he decided to just accept the olive branch without question. Garcia was in an exceptionally good mood and he wouldn't burst that bubble. When the elevator slid to a stop she practically skipped out and off to her office. Before they could turn the corner she shouted "HEY SPENCER REID!" The whole office turned to see what was going on in time to see her blow a kiss at the Doctor. That didn't shock anyone because they were all used to Garcia's antics but the sight of Reid blowing her one back had everyone's jaws on the floor. "Thanks for last night and for breakfast." She teased as she went into her little room and shut the door.

Reid was blushing slightly when Morgan pulled him to a stop. "You and my baby girl?" Morgan asked. He looked absolutely furious!

"Nothing happened Morgan. Not that it's any of your business though." Reid started heading for his desk with Morgan right on his heels. He put his messenger bag on his desk and took off his coat before Morgan spoke again.

"It's my business if you're going to break her heart. She's fragile Pretty Boy, I won't let you hurt her." Morgan was getting angrier by the second and he didn't understand why. They were his best friends so he should probably be happy that they were getting along but he wasn't.

"NOTHING happened. She came over crying because of bad dreams. She couldn't go to you because of your antics in New York so she came to me. We talked, I held her while she slept and I made her breakfast. Not that I need to explain to you." Reid stomped away and into the break room to get some coffee. Why am I being so defensive? Shes my friend so she can come and hang out whenever she wants he thought.

Later the morning someone tapped gently on Garcia's door. "Enter and offer tribute to the Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom." She called while she carried on typing away. She heard the door open and closed before she finished what she was doing and spun around to see who had come in. Spencer Reid was stood looking sheepish with a pile of folders and a notepad and pen in his arms. "Well, a mid morning visit from my Geek God? I like your thinking when it comes to gifts." She smirked as she realized he was blushing. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would loan me the use of your couch for a while. Morgan is pacing like a caged Tiger and he keeps asking stupid question." Spencer sounded irritated and Garcia didn't like it. Spencer was always laid back and very tolerant.

"What has my chocolate muffin done to you Spence? You are more than welcome in my little cocoon sweet cheeks. Take a seat and enjoy the view." She smiled at him and winked as she stood up to cross the room to one of the many other computer systems in the room.

"Thank you Garcia." He dropped down onto the couch and almost threw the folders down next to him. He ran his hand over his eyes and tried to ease the headache he felt lurking behind his eyes. "Morgan seems to have reverted to a cave man mentality since this morning and I swear I can hear 'Garcia mine! Smash Smash, thump thump!' running round in his brain."

She giggled before spinning to look at him and she didn't like what she saw. She watched him carefully for a few more seconds before creeping behind the couch and dropping to her knees. She gently started massaging his temples and had to bite back a laugh when he jumped at her touch. "Garcia? I thought I was Penelope now." She whispered into his ear.

He moaned in appreciation of the work her hands were doing before he answered. "I thought you would prefer me to be professional at work. Morgan might get the wrong idea otherwise and put those thoughts into action on my face." He mumbled as he felt the headache slowly disappearing.

"Derek Morgan can think what he likes. You are my friend Spence and I'm not going to let us slip backwards because Morgan doesn't want to share." She moved her hands down to his shoulders and started working on the knots in those muscles too. "Now, we are all going out for drinks after work tonight and you are coming with us. You can come back to mine while I get changed and drop Esther off and then we are going to shake our groove things, my white knight. No arguments." She kissed the top of his head before standing up and going back to her chair.

"No arguments. Oh and Penelope" When she met his gaze he smirked and winked. "I like the view very much." He dropped his head back to his work but he knew he was blushing. Something had changed but he liked it. She laughed before turning back to her many screens.

They worked in silence for the rest of the morning. At lunch time Reid slipped out of the office and came back about 15 minutes later with a bag of donuts, 2 chicken sandwiches and 2 cups of coffee. When Garcia took a sip she sighed and raised her eyebrows. "Secret supply." He informed her and she laughed.


End file.
